1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic camera for photographing an object onto a film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A camera capable of changing over between a real focal length photographing mode or normal photographing mode for photographing a real focal length photographing range or normal photographing range on a film and printing said range and a pseudo focal length mode in which a range narrower than the real focal length photographing range is indicated and the indicated range alone printed, has already been proposed in Japanese laid open patent No. 26721/79 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,844.
However, if such a camera is constructed so that the brightness of the whole real focal length photographing range is measured photometrically by a light measuring means and an exposure control is made on the basis of results of the light measurement, then even a photographing range not printed on photographic paper in the pseudo focal length photographing mode will be measured photometrically. Thus, if an exposure control is made on the basis of such a result in the pseudo focal length photographing mode, there is a possibility that an appropriate exposure will not be obtained with respect to the printed range in the pseudo focal length photographing mode. For example, if an object having an extremely high luminance as compared with other objects, such as the sun, is located in a corner of the real focal length photographing range, the high luminance object (the sun) will not be printed on a photographic paper in the pseudo focal length photographing mode. If in such a situation there is made an averaged light measurement for the whole real focal length photographing range and an exposure control is made on the basis of results obtained, an extreme under-exposure will result with respect to an object of the range printed in the pseudo focal length photographing mode. Conversely, in the case where an object illuminated with a spot light and thus having a luminance much higher than that of other objects is located centrally of the real focal length photographing range, if there is made an averaged light measurement for the whole real focal length photographing range and an exposure control is performed on the basis of results obtained, an extreme over-exposure will result with respect to an object of the range printed in the pseudo focal length photographing mode.
This can also be said of a printer of the type in which an image memorized on a photographed film is printed on a photographic paper. More particularly, in the case of a frame photographed in the pseudo focal length mode, only a part of the photographed range on the frame is printed on the photographic paper. Thus, if the brightness of the entire range of the frame is measured and exposure value and color balance are determined on the basis of results obtained, then even the range not printed on the photographic paper is subjected to the light measurement and the result is taken into account in the determination of exposure value and color balance. Therefore it is possible that a print having appropriate density and color balance will not be obtained with respect to the range printed in the pseudo focal length photographing mode.
Further, where a frame photographed in the pseudo focal length photographing mode in the above camera is enlarged to a print of the same size as that of a frame photographed in the real focal length photographing mode, the print enlargement ratio inevitably becomes larger in the pseudo focal length photographing mode frame than in the real focal length photographing mode frame. Consequently, in the case of printing the frame photographed in the pseudo focal length photographing mode, blurring of the object image on the film caused by vibration of the camera, which has not caused any problem in the real focal length photographing mode, becomes conspicuous and therefore image quality of the print is degraded.
With respect to the image quality of the print, as the enlargement ratio in printing becomes larger, the film particles become more conspicuous on the print. The result is that a poor print is obtained especially in the case of a high sensitivity film poor in particle properties.